


The Pleasuredome

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: 2020 Bingos [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Online Relationship, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, TropesAndFandoms20, poly avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: Welcome to the PleasuredomeWe’ve got fun and gamesfor all [legal] ages and lifestylesWould you like to go straight to the Avengers server?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/James "Bucky" Barnes/Hope Van Dyne, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Series: 2020 Bingos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	The Pleasuredome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Card Number: 3035  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): S2 - Writing format: email/chat log  
> Ship/Main Pairing: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Hope Van Dyne/James "Bucky" Barnes and off-screen Pepper Potts/Tony Stark  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags: Five-way poly  
> Summary: As above 
> 
> Also written for:  
>  **TropesAndFandoms20:** _Star square, trope Text/Letter fic_  
>  **IronStrange Bingo:** _Card #22, square I3: Kiss_  
>  **MCU Kink Bingo:** _square B1: Roleplaying_  
>  and **Marvel Polyship Bingo:** _square N3: shape_  
> 

**Welcome to the Pleasuredome**

**We’ve got fun and games**

**for all [legal] ages and lifestyles**

_Welcome, Iron Man. Would you like to go straight to the Avengers server?_

_[YES] [NO]_

**DrStrange:** But it’s Wong, so who knows?

_Iron Man has entered the Compound_

**DrStrange:** Welcome back.

 **War Machine:** Tones! Where ya been, man?

 **Winter Soldier:** Wb

 **Wasp:** Hey, Tony!

 **Iron Man:** Hey, gang. What’d I miss?

 **War Machine:** Stephen’s complaining about Wong. Again.

 **DrStrange:** You’d complain too if you had to deal with him.

 **War Machine:** I’ve got Tony :P

 **DrStrange:** Good point.

 **Iron Man:** Hey!!

 **Winter Soldier:** lol

 **Wasp:** Too true lmao

 **Iron Man:** Wow, feelin’ the love here, guys, really.

 _Iron Man shakes his head_ – See if I do you a favour ever again.

 _War Machine glomps on Iron Man_ – Aww, Tones, who else’d you give expensive things to?!

 _Iron Man shoves War Machine_ – Anyway, Pep’s out of town tonight, so I’ve got a few hours.

 **Wasp:** Aww, I was hoping she’d join in tonight :( 

**Winter Soldier:** Yeah, it’s been awhile since she’s given us a show. Things okay between you guys?

 **Iron Man:** Yeah, we’re okay. Just got a company in Oklahoma that we’re taking over so she’s off doing CEO stuff with it. She’ll be back in a few days.

 **War Machine:** Tell her we miss her!

 **Winter Soldier:** And if she gets tired and wants a change, there’s plenty choice here :P

_[Iron Man flips off Winter Soldier]_

**Winter Soldier:** lol

 **DrStrange:** Now that we’re all here, shall we get started?

 **Wasp:** Yeah, go for it.

 **War Machine:** I’m ready.

 **Iron Man:** Yep.

 **Winter Soldier:** Go.

 _DrStrange clicks his finger and a large bed appears in the middle of the room_ – War Machine and Winter Soldier, you’re up.

 _Winter Soldier approaches the bed_ – You want us stripped or a tease?

 **Wasp:** Stripped!

 **Iron Man:** Tease!

 **War Machine:** lol Guess you’re the deciding vote, Stephen!

 _DrStrange ponders for a moment_ – I think we’ll go with . . . tease.

 **Iron Man:** Yes!

_[Iron Man pumps his fist]_

**Wasp:** Aww :( but also yay :)

 _War Machine gestures at Winter Soldier_ – You first.

_[Winter Soldier reaches up and removes the tie from his hair]_

**Iron Man:** Starting from the top, nice...

_[Winter Soldier reaches up and fiddles with his topmost shirt button before sliding it free]_

_[Winter Soldier smirks]_

_Wasp wolf-whistles_ – More! More!

_[Winter Soldier undoes another button]_

**Iron Man:** Skin! Skin! Skin!

_[Winter Soldier laughs and undoes three more buttons, baring his neck]_

_[Iron Man steps forward and runs two fingers down Winter Soldier’s neck]_

**Iron Man:** Sorry, couldn’t resist.

 **Winter Soldier:** If you can resist me, then I’m doing something wrong.

_[Winter Soldier winks at Iron Man]_

**DrStrange:** In the spirit of moving on…

_[DrStrange gestures with one hand, and everyone’s clothes disappear]_

**War Machine:** Whoa…

 **Wasp:** Wahoo!

 **Iron Man:** Did it suddenly get warm in here, or is that just me? Somebody better come take my temperature.

 _War Machine groans_ – Tony, no…!

 **Wasp:** Omg lol

 **DrStrange:** I’d offer, but I’m afraid you’d like where I’d shove the thermometer.

 **Winter Soldier:** One of those old glass ones?

 **DrStrange:** Naturally.

 **Iron Man:** Kinky, lol

 **War Machine:** I have no idea why Pepper puts up with your ass.

 **Iron Man:** She gets off on punishing me for doing stupid and reckless shit.

 **Wasp:** And god knows you do a lot of stupid and reckless shit.

 _Iron Man places a hand over his heart_ – I feel so attacked right now. Attacked, I tell you!

 _Winter Soldier snorts and settles himself on the bed_ – C’mon. If Tony has to defend his honour, he’ll be here all week. Stephen, how’d you want us?

 **Iron Man:** I feel like I should be complaining about that, but Pepper’s trying to teach me to face the truth…

 **DrStrange:** Face up, hands over your head and holding the headboard. War Machine, also face up, beside him, but the other way so you’re holding the footboard.

 **Wasp:** Poor Pepper. How’s that going for her?

_[War Machine approaches the bed]_

_[Winter Soldier lies back and shuffles himself into position]_

_[War Machine lies down on the bed in his instructed position]_

**Iron Man:** Not well, tbh, but it just kinda feeds back into the whole ‘loves to punish me’ thing, so she doesn’t mind TOO much.

 **Winter Soldier:** I’m suddenly feeling neglected…

 **Iron Man:** The horror! May I?

_[Iron Man glances at DrStrange]_

**DrStrange:** Go ahead.

_[Iron Man approaches the bed and sits beside Winter Soldier’s hip, placing a hand on his chest]_

**Iron Man:** I love how warm you always are.

 **War Machine:** Nobody say anything about being hot.

 _Iron Man pulls a face at War Machine_ – Hey, I was trying to be romantic here.

 **DrStrange:** You, romantic?

 **War Machine:** Then you need to try harder!

 **Wasp:** lol

 _Iron Man collapses onto Winter Soldier’s chest_ – Save me, Bucky, they’re hurting my feelings!

 _Winter Soldier wraps his arms around Iron Man_ – I’ll protect you, Tony. Although you do make it … hard.

_[DrStrange groans]_

_[Wasp bursts into laughter]_

_War Machine groans_ – Oh my god, there’s another one.

 _Iron Man wiggles his eyebrows_ – Shouldn’t have allowed Winter out of the mask, should you?

_[DrStrange approaches the bed and leans down to kiss Iron Man on the mouth]_

_[Iron Man twists in Winter Soldier’s grip to get a better angle]_

_[DrStrange deepens the kiss, running his fingers through Iron Man’s hair]_

**Wasp:** Well, that’s one way to shut him up, lol

 _War Machine sits up_ – I feel superfluous over here.

 **Wasp:** Poor baby.

_[Wasp approaches the bed and settles herself on War Machine’s lap]_

**Wasp:** Is this better?

_[Iron Man licks at the edges of DrStrange’s mouth]_

_[Winter Soldier grinds up against Iron Man]_

_War Machine takes hold of Wasp’s hips and thrusts upwards_ – It is now.

_[Wasp leans forward to kiss War Machine]_

**Winter Soldier:** See, this is why we need Pepper. There’s no-one left to kiss me :(

 _[DrStrange_ _breaks away from Iron Man and leans over to kiss Winter Soldier]_

_[Iron Man wriggles happily against Winter Soldier and reaches over to place a hand on Wasp’s thigh]_

_[Wasp breaks away from War Machine and turns to kiss Iron Man]_

_[War Machine grinds Wasp down against him]_

_[Wasp moans into Iron Man’s mouth]_

_[Winter Soldier nips at DrStrange’s mouth and moves a hand downward to squeeze Iron Man’s ass]_

_[DrStrange breaks the kiss with Winter Soldier and leans over to kiss War Machine, putting a hand on Iron Man’s back for balance]_

_[War Machine opens his mouth eagerly for DrStrange’s tongue]_

_[Wasp ends her kiss with Iron Man and lifts a hand to cup DrStrange’s neck as she grinds her hips onto War Machine]_

_[Winter Soldier wonders how the hell Wasp managed to include everyone but him in that action]_

**Wasp:** lol Sorry, Bucky!

_[Iron Man runs a trail of kisses over Winter Soldier’s collarbone in consolation]_

_Winter Soldier smiles at Iron Man_ – Thanks, babe.

_[DrStrange draws back from War Machine]_

**DrStrange:** Not to break the mood or anything, but it’s getting close to the time when . . . others start logging on. Do we want voyeurs today?

 **Winter Soldier:** Today’s been a pretty bad day for St, so although he’s unlikely to log on tonight, if he does, he won’t be in the kind of mood to just let things be.

 **Iron Man:** Yeah, no voyeurs tonight. I don’t want anything to interrupt.

 **DrStrange:** Wasp? War Machine?

 **War Machine:** I’m good either way.

 **Wasp:** I agree with Tony. I want it to be just us tonight.

 **DrStrange:** Okay, then. Everyone should move into the Tower area.

_Ant Man has entered the Compound_

**Ant Man:** Hi, guys!!

_DrStrange has moved to the Tower_

_Iron Man has moved to the Tower_

_Winter Soldier has moved to the Tower_

_Wasp has moved to the Tower_

_War Machine has moved to the Tower_

_Ant Man looks around_ – Was it something I said?!


End file.
